


new experiences

by cldstrf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Kingdom Hearts Femslash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: part 4/5 of khfemslash 2020
Relationships: Ava/Invi (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	new experiences

“What did you say this was called?” Invi asks, and Ava sits down beside her at the very top of the clocktower. Ava only recently found out that there was an exit up onto the roof, but she’d yet to share it with anybody but Invi.

“Sea salt ice cream,” she answers, taking a peek over to the other girl from behind her mask. “It’s good.” 

“And why did you invite me up here so early for ice cream?” Invi once more questions, and though her eyes were hidden, Ava could hear that hint of amusement in her voice. 

“It isn’t called Daybreak Town for nothing. Haven’t you ever wondered what the sunrise looked like from all the way up here?”

Invi is quiet, thoughtful for a moment, and she smiles soon after, looking down to the blue ice cream in her hand. “I suppose that’s fair. Though you know the Master would’ve had words if he knew you were all the way up here.” If he was here, that is.

“Then he would’ve had them for you, too.” It’s shot right back in jest, and she brings her ice cream up to her mouth to take a bite. It’s sweet and salty, a perfect combination of both, easy to sink her teeth into.

“I suppose you’re right,” she relents, looking at her own bar before tasting it. Her nose scrunches in surprise, but after a quiet smack of her lips, she hums. “That’s certainly interesting.” 

“Do you like it?” Ava starts to ask, then with a glance to the side, she points outwards with her free hand, excitement in her voice as she says, “look! It’s starting!”

Invi simply looks out. As blue and purple faded into orange and pink, she could see why anybody would want to experience this from way up here. It was a beautiful sight, and she was touched that Ava wanted to share this moment with her. She would’ve expected her bringing Gula here, but Ava was full of surprises, it seemed. 

“Yeah. I do like it.”


End file.
